


Hujan

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gamau isi., M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Hujan yang mempertemukan mereka, hujan juga yang menemani salah satu dari mereka saat mereka berpisah.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Hujan

Beomgyu suka hujan, setiap hujan turun Beomgyu akan tertawa riang sambil berseru,

"Hujan! Ayo hujan-hujanan!"

Lalu menarik tangan siapapun yang tengah bersamanya keluar, setelahnya bermain-main sampai basah kuyup yang sudah pasti di keesokan harinya Beomgyu akan jatuh sakit.

Namun rasa suka nya pada hujan menghilang, bahkan berubah menjadi benci saat hujan datang di saat yang paling tidak Beomgyu harapkan. Bahkan hujan saat itu malah memperburuk keadaan bagi Beomgyu.

Saat dimana langit tengah mendung, Beomgyu berdiri di samping trotoar dengan tatapan kosong dan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan. Kakinya lemas namun juga kaku sehingga Beomgyu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, saat orang-orang berlarian dan panik di tengah jalan.

Cukup lama Beomgyu mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dengan langkah goyah Beomgyu menghampiri kerumunan di tengah jalan itu, menerobos tubuh-tubuh orang yang menutup jalannya.

Hingga sampai lah ia dipusat yang menyebabkan kerumunan itu berkerubung, Beomgyu berjongkok dengan air mata yang mengalir entah sejak kapan.

Tangannya mencoba meraih pipi pria tampan yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di depannya. Meski gemetar hebat, tangannya berhasil mengelus pelan pipi mayat itu.

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Beomgyu mengeluarkan suara yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, 

"..Taehyun, aku... Minta maaf.."

"Tak seharusnya aku menepis genggamanmu lalu berlari ke sebrang tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas,"

"Tapi hatiku terlampau hancur, melihat seseorang yang aku sayangi mendapatkan kecupan manis di pipi dari temanku sendiri,"

"Tapi kini aku tahu aku hanya salah paham, kamu bilang mau menjelaskannya padaku kan?"

"Aku akan mendengar kan sekarang, kumohon bangun lalu jelaskan padaku, bujuk aku agar aku mau menemanimu mencari buku yang kamu ingin kan itu..."

"Taehyun... Tidak baik bermain di genangan darah seperti ini... Lihat, bajumu kotor.."

"A..a-ayo bangun... Aku yang... Traktir susu hari ini, maka dari itu... Ayo bangun.."

"Jangan pergi, kumohon."

Lalu hujan turun, mengeluarkan aroma petrikor yang selama ini menjadi favorit Beomgyu dan Taehyun. Membuat suasana dan juga keadaan memburuk, kenangan dan memori Beomgyu bersama Taehyun terputar di kepala Beomgyu.

Dan sejak saat itulah, rasa suka Beomgyu pada hujan menghilang. Hujan yang membawa Taehyun pada Beomgyu, dan hujan pula yang menemani Beomgyu pada saat Taehyun pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.


End file.
